


Mine

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: An unfortunate event helps Sookie to admit her feelings for Eric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mine  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,247  
>  **Summary:** An unfortunate event helps Sookie to admit her feelings for Eric.  
>  **A/N:** written for severina2001 for Swap of Joy at 1_million_words

Sookie had barely brought the car to a stop before she jumped out and ran to the door. “Oh my God! What happened?” Her voice wavered as she stared at the destruction.

Pam stood still in the doorway, her lips curled into a sneer. “What does it look like?”

“It looks like a bomb went off.” She glanced around at the charred remains of the once famous nightclub.

“Oh goody.” Pam’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “You can recognize the obvious.” 

She rolled her eyes at the tone. “Why did you call m...?” A feeling of cold dread swept through her almost bringing her to her knees. “Pam, where’s Eric?”

“He’s inside, waiting for you.” Without another word Pam turned and led the way.

A look of confusion crossed Sookie’s face as she followed the female vampire into the burned building. She didn’t understand why Eric would want to see her. _What could he possibly want with her?_ Unless he wanted her help in finding out who was responsible for the damage to _Fangtasia_.

 

A cry ripped through her chest at the scene before her. Whatever she had been expecting it wasn’t this.

The powerful vampire was lying on the floor, covered in broken glass and bits of other debris, his skin charred. Blood continued to pool under his body from a thousand or more different cuts.

 _Why was he still lying there? Why hadn’t Pam moved him?_ Those thoughts thundered through her mind as she stared at the blonde vampire lying in blood. “I don’t understand.” Sookie glanced over at Pam, her heart pounding in her chest. “Why is he still lying there? Why doesn’t he heal?”

“Beats the hell of me.” She glared down at Eric as she answered. Her sire could have healed himself the second it was over, or hell she could have healed him herself but no he wanted to wait for fucking Sookie! “Why don’t you ask him?” The tone of her voice left little doubt to the seething anger she barely controlled.

“Eric?” Sookie ignored the bits of glass that cut into her legs as she kneeled down beside him. “Eric?” She whispered his name louder. Relief washed over her as his eyes opened.

“Sookie.” Her name came out in a low growl. “You came.”

His voice, cracked and husky as it was, still sent shivers dancing down her spine. Sookie shook her head. She didn’t need those kinds of thoughts with him lying hurt in front of her. _She didn’t need those kinds of thoughts at all._

“Who did this to him?” She didn’t take her eyes off of him as she gently brushed the debris from his body.

“It was some members of the _We hate fangs_ club.” 

Her lips pulled back into a snarl as she glanced at Pam. “I could kill them all for this. 

Pam jerked in surprise and a smile curled Eric’s burnt lips. Sookie hadn’t asked who had all but destroyed his club. She had only asked about him. Despite the pain his smile widened. He had been right to wait for Sookie. Surely now she would realize how much she cared for him.

Sookie placed her wrist against his lips. “Drink.” When his lips didn’t move she whispered urgently, “Please, Eric. You have to drink. Do it for me.”

Pam rolled her eyes as Eric barely opened his lips, his fangs nowhere to be seen. He was really hamming it up. She just didn’t get what the big deal was. _What kind of power did the blonde woman possess to have one such as Eric act like this?_

“Pam, he can’t drink!” The horror of that thought had her shaking. “I need something to puncture my wrist.”

“I’ll do it.” Pam had barely begun to reach for Sookie’s wrist when Eric glared at her.

“No.”

Once more Pam rolled her eyes. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Eric. I’m not like you. I don’t have any designs on your precious Sookie, on her blood or otherwise.”

“Eric, please.” Tears filled Sookie’s eyes. “It’s okay. Pam can do it. I don’t mind.”

“I do.” His words were barely audible.

“Damn it, Eric! What the hell is wrong with you?” He made her so mad she wanted to smack him but she stifled the urge. There would be plenty of time for that once he was healed. “Don’t you understand. I don’t care who does it. Just as long as you can drink and get better.”

“Why? Why does it matter to you whether I heal or not?”” Eric tried hard to control the urgency that had begun to unfurl inside of him. He knew how she felt about him, he’d known for awhile. But she was too stubborn to admit it even to herself. Today was the day Sookie was going to face her feelings for him once and for all. He was sick and damn tired of waiting. 

“I...” Sookie stared down into his eyes. “I...”

“Here.” Pam handed her a large silver handled knife. “Since he is being stubborn, use this.” There was no doubt in her mind how the blonde waitress felt about Eric. She could see it in Sookie’s eyes and hear it in her voice. And she didn’t need to witness it or she might just hurl all over her favorite expensive pumps. Without another word Pam turned and walked out of the room. 

Sookie didn’t even have to think about it. She took the knife and slid it across her wrist opening the vein beneath the skin. Within seconds blood began to drip down her arm.

“You didn’t answer me?” Although his body cried out for it and needed it desperately Eric ignored the blood that dripped on his lips. “Why does it matter to you, Sookie?”

“Do we have to discuss this now, Eric?” She held her wrist closer to his mouth as she prayed he would just shut up and drink.

“I think we do.” He stared into her tear filled eyes. There was no way he could wait any longer. He was determined to make her realize how she felt about him. “Sookie.” 

That was it. Her name a whisper on his lips and she gave in. She couldn’t stop the inevitable. “I know what you’re doing, Eric.” Sookie shook her head. “You’re trying to make me say I’m in love with you. Well fine! I’ll say it. I am in love with you, you stubborn jackass. I have been from the moment I saw you sitting on that throne as if you were a king.” She glared down at him. “There. Are you happy now?”

“Happy doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel, Sookie.” Eric whispered as he brought her wrist closer to his mouth. “Say it again.” It wasn’t a plea. A powerful vampire such as he would never lower himself to beg. But he would insist.

Sookie slowly caressed his cheek. “I love you, Eric.”

As Sookie's warm, life-giving blood poured into his mouth and his fingers clung to her arm keeping her wrist against his lips he could have said he loved her too but he didn't. That had seemed too trite. What Eric felt for Sookie went beyond a mere human's grasp of love. 

She was his everything.

A drop of blood clung to the corner of his mouth as he pulled her wrist away from his lips and whispered, “Mine.” 

And she would be for the rest of her life.


End file.
